rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Vinclair the Red
Vinclair the Red is a mindslayer realm hopper played by KingJohnRock/Icriulis on W42. Vinclair's main goal seems to be one thing: Knowledge. He has traveled all around Gielinor and the multiverse, in recent days he has planned extensive trips to Yu'Biusk in Bandos's throne room, and the Enchanted Valley. He would love to visit a certain realm where demons are said to have came from, but certain circumstances prevent him from doing that. Pre-Rp History: Birth of a scholar: Studying the 3rd age: Retrieving artefacts: RP history: Squabble with the brute: Upon hearing of the death of Bandos, Vinclair took his every chance to try and study his remains. He teleported to the Goblin village and quickly ineppted in study of the deceased head. Two women, a Paladin and someone else happened to be there studying also. Vinclair got annoyed and began insulting the women, the Paladin called him some sort of demon mutant. The ignorance of mortals as he put it angered him. Sadly for Vinclair, ignorant mortals weren't all of his troubles. A brute named Mudbrain walked over to Vinclair and began attacking him, claiming that he was disrespecting Bandos. First Vinclair tried using his tentacles as attacks, and before he could get to his psionic assaults the brute wore him out with his style and rendered his melee assaults useless. He was defeated and eventually teleported back to Zanaris to safety. A trip to Ardounge: A few days after ths incident with the brute, Vinclair took a trip to Ardounge market square. There he met a woman that used air magic and telepathy to speak and observed her as he made notes for the surrounding aeras. A nobleman wandered upon him and mistaked him for some sort of demon and then tried to kill him, to no avail. Vinclair simply dodged all the sword attacks the man used as he had read everything about defense from attacks ranging from magic, to ranged to melee, this mortal was out of Vinclair's league. Vinclair decided to toy with him and went into his mind and begin speaking nonsense. The nobleman gave up and left, and so did Vinclair, back to Zanaris with more information than he had about Gielinor before. I see you, dragon: Vinclair visited a swampy, desolate part of the Khadrian desert in hopes of studying it's soil, it's landscape and how it survives given the conditions not too far from it. However, he had something other instore for him, he saw a sleeping dragon. At first he thought to kill it right then and there while it was asleep, then he decided to study it. He planted his own roots deep into the ground until daylight. When the dragon awakened he tried to scan his mind, and as expected, it was incredibly difficult. He got singular yet important thoughts to the Dragon's heritage and origin. He showed himself to the dragon and was hostile at first, until he learned the Dragon was a pacifist and even better, it was one that had access to Fairy rings. It was a failed experiment. Vinclair befriended this dragon and went to Zanaris and beyond with him. Around the cosmos: At first stop, him and his dragon friend Kethric visited the Cosmic Entity's plane. Vinclair noted a few things: 1. It is most likely above Gielinor given it's proximity to shooting stars, two, it is most likely near the originating home of the Star Sprites, and three, it's made of pure cosmic elemental energy. He and kethric explored this with much joy and vigor, even taking a few sample crystals and Star Flowers with them Vinclair plans to return soon and try to get an audience with a cosmic entity. At second it was the gorak Realm. Vinclair noted a few things. 1. The Gorak realm and the goraks resemble something demonic, but they are not in origin. 2. The ground of the Gorak realm is rockhard coldd, not necessarily flaming hot. and 3, there are magical disturbances there that transmute red lightning bolts. Vinclair's latter hypothesis was confirmed when he accidentially stepped into a block of clouds and red lightning bolts began to strike down around him. He was almost he'd die, but due to his intellect and his know how, he got out and lived to see another day. His problems, however, did not end there. Vinclair decided to test another hypothesis: Will the Goraks react positvely or negatively if something weaker than them is in their territory? Kethric hid behind a rock and proved Vinclair's hypothesis correct. A gorak walked up to him and attempted to devour him. This prompted Vinclair to generate a telekentic shield with his mind, but this was made into a ruse as soon as the Gorak began draining Vinclair's power and making him weaker. He then launched an all our psionic attack on the gorak and made it go crazy and lose conciousness. Strained and nearly broken, Kethric and Vinclair left the Gorak plane. Next it was onto the Enchanted Valley. Upon closer look, Vinclair noticed that there was a Dryad there, and it was rare to see one in Gielinor. He noticed two Centaurs also, astonished by this, he made notes and drew descriptions. Kethric rambled on about Dragons residing in the Valley's cave, however, Vinclair dismissed his arguments on intellectual basis even though the account was true. Vinclair came upon a Stlag, the only of it's kind he speculated and he was correct. Before leaving, he dipped his tentacles into the pond and was nearly assaulted by a river troll, but he pulled his body out of the water before the troll can do anything hazardous, thus making it go back into it's watery residence. They then calmly left into the next world, the Abyss.. Vinclair had already known the dangers and he knew he would not be spending too much time here. An abyssal leech tried to kill Vinclair and was easily cut into ribbions by his telekentic power. Then a Chltimorite and an abyssal demon tried to kill him and kethric, all he could do was set up a mental shield around them, in which the Chlitmorite would easily wedge through. These situations were out of his control and power which prompted him and Kethric to go back to Zanaris. Then finally, the ruins of Kethsi. Vinclair studied them intently with his quill. He even studied the mural which had been laid out in his aera of the ruins. He decided it was time to go home and called it quits for the day. He walked back into the ring and transported safely back to Zanaris with Kethric. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Lawful Category:Evil Category:Scholar Category:Dark Magic user Category:Commander Category:Antagonist Category:Incomplete Articles